Guns, Swords, and Spandex
by Deimoss
Summary: In a world where mutants are not welcomed in our world, one man will change it all. Or probably dick about and cause some mayhem, yep, that seems about right. One 16 year old girl will be there all the way though, even if she really doesn't want to and hates the merc with a mouth. Doesn't she?


**I know I'm a little late but, I watched Deadpool on a plane ride back to the states and let me tell you, creative juices are starting to flow. I am in love with his character and the whole breaking the fourth wall ordeal. So, in spite of the film I decided to write a Deadpool fanfic. It won't be a romance though more like...well, you'll find out. Disclaimers! Yay! I DO NOT OWN DEADPOOL OR HIS FRANCHISE. Only my characters and I may use some X-men characters WHICH I STILL DON'T OWN. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started!**

Guns, Swords, and Spandex

Spiderman Wannabe

Waking up that Wednesday morning was probably the most rigorous task Lira had ever had to overcome. Being apart of a team where society was still on thin ice with you and you had to dwell in a large Academy for ' _Gifted Youngsters'_ was a little less than appealing. Being seen as a freak of nature instead of a world renowned miracle even after the many times we saved the worlds ass has it's ways of grating your nerves. Especially for a 16 year old who has been attending said Academy for a little over 3 of those years. Lira saw the world as ungrateful and unworthy most times for their stupidity and lack of sympathy. No wonder Donald Trump was running for president.

Back to the present, Lira had successfully lumbered out of bed and changed into an attire that she thought suit her well without being too _heroic_. Just think Storm but just a tad more kid-friendly. And white. Lira did had a passion for the ghostly color. That should be about right in her description. After tugging the suit on Lira exited her bedroom into the open hallway that made up the female sleeping quarters of the Academy. Since mutants weren't exactly allowed to roam free on the streets just yet without being tagged and experimented on they had to settle with living on campus. It had it's flaws and advantages but, thats was something that she just had to live with until the world decided to pull it's head out of it's figurative ass. Liras' coach hadn't been anywhere insight which probably meant that he was either downstairs already or still asleep. However, the former seemed a little more accurate being that he was a the very definition of early bird.

When about to make her way toward the kitchen the teenager stopped in front of the mirror in the hall for the sake of the girls. She watched herself and took in every detail that she had. Her pitch black choppy bob was what she decided when she figured that her hair was too irritatingly long. A cyan streak was the only color that could be noticed through all of the midnight hue. Pale blue eyes looked back at her and seemed to drown her body in an eternal ocean that never met land. Lira ran a pale hand through her locks before brushing the hair away from her neck. Her eyes landed on the black swirling dragon that seemed to make itself a home from the base of her neck to the tip on her chin. The eternal tattoo brought back a wave of childhood memories. Some of those memories were best hidden from the world. Who the hell knew what the people would think if they found out that… Lira quickly shook her head and turned on her heel to enter the kitchen. Those memories would stay dead for as long as she could help it.

Upon entering the dining area there were a sudden series of three loud knocks on the door. Seeing that she was closest to the entryway Lira hurried toward the door and swung the door open, "Who the hell-" Her rant was cut off as she gazed at the red and black spandex in front of her. Lira sighed heavily, "Great, another Spiderman wannabe. Look grandpa we don't need another one of you swinging your cruddy webs through the yard so make this easy on yourself and leave." The teenager was about to close the door, if it weren't for the remark the male gave.

"Wow, aren't you just all sunshine and rainbows. Who pissed in your happy flakes today, huh?" Before she could even respond LIra was cut off by the trembling footsteps of her coach. Great, just what the doctor ordered. "Well if it isn't the iron dildo. Your friend here was just making me feel all warm and cozy already. Just like part of the family." This guy never shut up did he?

"Deadpool. You have finally come to your senses and are becoming a hero." Colossus seemed utterly proud by the sound of it. Just who the hell was this guy and why was he scratching his- never mind I don't even want to know.

"Look, I told you before I ain't no hero. But, I did say that I would consider your offer when I finally reached 'Oh what the hell' and look I'm here. Now would you tell deputy depression over here to stop looking at me like she want to maul out my throat?! Seriously kid why don't you go pet a puppy or somethin' huh?" I didn't even notice that I was glaring at him until he actually said something about it. This spandex wearing asswipe was grating my nerves.

"Lira, why don't you go eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The tone sounded like there was no room for discussion so with one last glare I turned on my heel and stomped over to the kitchenette. I had so many questions in my head and so little answers and that was enough to make me even more angered. Just what the hell was the agreement about and what did he want to be a hero for? I sighed and settled for a granola bar, my hunger had been drained out from that confrontation.

 **Comment, Review, Constructive Criticism. I kind of like the way Lira and Deadpool go at it. It's really entertaining to write his dialogue too.**


End file.
